


Pamplemousse; an adventure no one wanted.

by thanksariel



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anyways, HOOOOOO BOY, It's 5am and I wrote this, Kinda, M/M, but also humor, don't hate me, i hope none of you are French and watched the video, its smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11252484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanksariel/pseuds/thanksariel
Summary: Patrick watched the video out of curiosity, and then mentally decided to try it in bed. And well, he didn't think it'd be that good.





	Pamplemousse; an adventure no one wanted.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All my lovely friends who are probably wondering why I stayed up until 5am writing this](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+my+lovely+friends+who+are+probably+wondering+why+I+stayed+up+until+5am+writing+this).



> I went through and edited this lightly. 
> 
> Just tell me if I need to edit anything. 
> 
> I have a few smuts coming up that make more sense than this.

Patrick pulled away from Pete, resting his weight on Pete's hips as he straddled Pete's lap. He huffed softly, and stared at Pete. Was he going to actually do this?

_Yes._

"Pete I-" Patrick bit his lip quickly, thinking about what he did to prepare for this. He watched the video thoroughly and had all steps up to here ready to go, it hiding under the bed in a small box.

"Patrick, baby, what's wrong?" Pete pouted, both their lips a little red and their shirts ridden up a little bit, Pete's a little more than Patrick's.

"Nothing, Pete. I just want to..." Patrick hesitated, remembering the YouTube video he watched a good 20 times. He tapped his fingers softly on Pete's bartskull tattoo. "I just want to get a little freaky tonight." He looked up and Pete, who cocked his eyebrow.

"What do you mean, Patrick?" Pete's hands rested on Patrick's hips.

"I want to suck your dick-" Patrick smiled small, and gulped down the small nervousness that somehow made its way to his throat.

"Okay...?"

"But you're blindfolded." Patrick said small, smiling at Pete.

"Oh?" Pete questioned, a weird look on his face.

"And preferably tied to headboard?"

"Me?"

"Yes, you tied to the headboard and blindfolded." Patrick smiled, somewhat confidently.

"That sounds good." Pete smiled back. Yeah, he's like any normal guy, he likes getting some good head from time to time. He also hasn't had a blowjob in the past month and has been asking for one since the last time Patrick's mouth was on Pete's dick. By last time, I mean 5 minutes after Patrick pulled off Pete's dick last time.

Besides that, Patrick went to move off the bed, but Pete shook his head and leaned over. "I got it, I'm pretty excited to see what you're gonna do." Pete quickly found the bedside table and grabbed the blindfold that usually Patrick wore and the two pieces of fabric that was, well, you get the gist.

Pete basically blind folded himself. _Well, the video wasn't wrong about tha_ t.

Patrick giggle softly as Pete sang a little song about "finally, my dick is gonna get sucked", holding out the 'U' in sucked like he was the singer, not Patrick. Pete handed Patrick the fabric and Patrick bit his own lip. He's gone through this far, _why not just take the extra step further and go through with it?_

Patrick quickly tied Pete's wrists to the headboard, thinking about how the video never said anything about it, but Pete had the tendency to hold Patrick's head when receiving head, sometimes moving Patrick's head to his pleasure.

Not today.

Patrick held up three fingers on his left hand and leaned a little closer, propping himself up on his right arm. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Seven, I don't know. I don't care about how many fingers you're holding up, can you please just suck my dick?"

 _Wow, okay._ Pete sounded like the needy one.

"Fucking twink." Patrick scoffed playfully, moving down to where he was between Pete's legs, tugging softly at the jeans. He fully removed the clothing off of Pete's legs and got off the bed to put them in the hamper. On his way back over, he kneeled down and picked up the box, placing it softly next to Pete's hip.

Patrick them sat up on his knees between Pete's knees, tugging Pete's boxers down a little to where his cock was free.

"Hmm, feels good." Pete hummed softly when his dick finally felt the fresh air.

"Shut up or I'll gag you like a little bitch." Patrick said smoothly, snapping his head up to Pete's, which was resting on the pillow and looking at the ceiling, well... Looking at wasn't the proper word, as his gaze was blocked by red silk.

"You're acting like you don't beg for me to fuck you hard every week there, Patrick." Pete smiled cockily.

"Shut the hell up or I will gag you." Patrick was slowly loosing his patience. A cocky, kinda an asshole boyfriend _wasn't_ mentioned in the video.

"And then plug my ears too? I've lost all my senses but touch, Patrick. That sounds hot, they say when you loose some senses your others are heightened..." Pete was not rambling, probably remembering a stupid video he saw on Facebook earlier. "Probably would make this head feel good. I would last like, a minute."

"You last like a minute anyways." Patrick shook his head left and right, more to himself than anyone else.

"Hey!" Pete was about to argue, but then Patrick dipped his head down and took Pete's tip into his mouth and it felt so good. Pete groaned lowly and rocked his hips into Patrick's mouth. The younger started bobbing his head, thinking about the YouTube video and when to add and how to add the... the... _thing_ , and how it said "add when his penis is erect" or something like that.

Patrick pulled away and saw Pete's dick was hard, yeah, and spit slick and his tip was red.

Pete groaned again, but not in pleasure, more so in annoyance. "What the fuck?"

"Shut up, let me do my thing." Patrick said, taking his left hand and slowly jacking Pete off, to occupy Pete while his right hand unboxed the item one handed. The smell of citrus that was lingering in the room slightly intensified, but Pete was too fixed on the hand on his dick to care.

Patrick paused, his hand at the base of Pete's penis as he slipped it onto Pete's dick, to the bottom, and wrapped his hand around it. "Patrick what the-" Pete asked, moving his head to look at Patrick, which was useless as he was blindfolded.

Patrick then moved the thing with his hand, twisting up and down and wrapping his lips around Pete's tip, hollowing his lips and going at it. Pete was highly confused but it felt good. The thing at the base of his cock was soft and squishy, only adding to the hot noises of Patrick giving him head.

Pete pulled at the restraints when he jerked his hips about a minute or two later, a sure sign he was close. "Patrick I-" Pete grumbled before Patrick went all the way down, his lips touching the thing, and Pete came with a loud groan, in Patrick's mouth. Patrick kept where he was until he felt Pete's cock no longer throbbing and pulled back. Patrick smiled small, he has succeeded. Pete was breathing heavy because fuck, that was a really good blow job.

"Patrick?" Pete asked after a few seconds.

"Yeah?" Patrick asked back, playing with the thing at the base of Pete's cock as the dick started softening.

"What the fuck is that?"

Patrick just simply laughed and leaned closer, whispering softly in Pete's ear. "Do you really want to know?"

"Uh, yeah? Why wouldn't I?" Pete was really confused, biting his lip as Patrick removed the blind fold.

Patrick was now back to where he was between Pete's knees as he removed it. Pete was even more confused.

"Is that a fucking _grapefruit_?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.
> 
> Also, Mia? 
> 
> BITCH DISGUSTING. 
> 
> (If you have not watched the Grapefruit Technique, watch the video here https://youtu.be/JgV6F7YP448. Just please, wear headphones.)


End file.
